Darkness of Hallowvale
Official description Walkthrough (Boosts work, only needs to be 40 to start the quest.) *You must be using the normal spellbook (or be on Lunar Spells and able to use Spellbook Swap). |items= *8 nails *2 planks, *A hammer (Toolbelt works), *Telekinetic Grab runes - can be found in the broken rune case in the laboratory that is discovered during the quest. Recommended: *A knife (Obtainable during quest, the toolbelt also works) *Your best pickaxe, to exit the mines more quickly. *Garlic can be used to weaken the Vyrewatch so that they do less damage. (obtainable during quest in chest in Burgh de Rott Myreque hide out.) *2000 Coins (if you want to buy a set of Vyrewatch clothing from Trader Sven, who stocks 10 sets at increasing prices as his supply decreases) |kills=None, but be aware of Vyrewatch. }} In Search of the Myreque Travel to Burgh de Rott and go into the basement of the pub there. Speak to Veliaf Hurtz. He wants to make contact with the Myreque in the Sanguinesti region so that the Myreque may be able to free the people 'living' there. He also needs help from Misthalin to fight vampyre forces. If you wish, ask more about the mission then agree to help him. He wants you to enter Meiyerditch and seek contact with the Myreque. The resistance in fact originated there and under Safalaan Hallow some members managed to escape the ghetto. You will need to ask citizens about the Myreque since they are hidden very well. Finally, he warns you about the Vyrewatch who patrol the Burgh de Rott Woods along with the 'juves' and cannot be harmed by weapons, not even the Rod of Ivandis! With the wall being higher than any building in Burgh de Rott, you will need to somehow go around the wall at open sea by accumulating items from the village. Note after talking to him you can grab some garlic from the chest in the basement, open the chest then search it to get the garlic. Getting into Meiyerditch Go south-east to a dilapidated hut with a boat in it (be careful around the boat shed and the sea end of the wall as Vyrewatch hang around there - two Vyrewatch at the boat shed and three at the wall). You will need to repair the boat using a plank and 4 nails of any metal. You will then need to repair the launching chute with the same materials. Push the boat and it will slide down the chute into the water. Board the boat from the dock and travel to Meiyerditch. You arrive at the very southern end of the wall where you can get on it. Walk up the wall a little until you pass a section where the boards creak (you are informed in the chatbox). It is around the corner of the wall. Kick the boards (right click option) and then climb down them into the passage below. At any stage whilst you are in Meiyerditch, you may be noticed by a member of the Vyrewatch. You have four options: #Pay a blood tithe (causes damage equal to approximately 10% of your maximum life points). #Attack them. The Vyrewatch are invulnerable during this stage of the quest series, but you can simply run away. The vyrewatch will be impressed at your courage and leave you be. #Distract him (does not always work and will take a blood tithe if you fail). Success rate depends on Thieving level. This is a recommended option if you are low on Prayer. #Go to the mines (appears after you've found the Myreque hideout instead of getting attacked. You need to mine 15 ores. You'll then appear in the north-east part of the city). Climb over the wall rubble, go north, and talk to any local citizen - all of them are incredibly slim and full of tithing wounds. Question them, if you wish, about the situation in the ghetto or the vampyres. Only by whispering that you seek the Myreque the citizen will redirect you to Old Man Ral, who is in the middle of sector one. Old Man Ral is in a house north of Trader Sven, who can be found in one of the houses closest to the wall (under the task symbol on the minimap). He is a black market trader and can sell you a set of citizen clothing or vyrewatch clothing, which will reduce the frequency at which the vyrewatch take an interest in you. Speak to Old Man Ral, who answers every question with another question and refuses to tell you about the Myreque, or anything at all for that matter. Speak to Sven or a citizen and ask how to convince him - simply by telling him you were sent to him in order to make him feel important. When you reach him choose the 4th option "Someone told me you could help me" then choose the option of "Old Man Ral the sage of Sanguinesti"; he will tell you to "follow the symbols" to get into the third sector. The way to the Myreque You now need to make a complex journey across the city - watch for the sickle marks or simply follow the instructions below. Due to a hidden update, the obstacle actions are all left-click - making this portion of the quest substantially easier. #Go to the house south-west of Old Man Ral with the door facing north (the western of the two houses with northern doors - it has a sickle next to it on the outside wall) #Climb up the ladder there. #Jump south to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Jump east to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Go to the north-east corner of the room, push the wall and go across the gap. #Crawl under the wall to the north. (5 xp) #Go north to the second room, look on the west side, push the wall and go across. #Go down the ladder. #Search the table next to the wall, open the trapdoor, and go underneath it. (5 xp) #Climb up the shelf. (5 xp) #Crawl under the wall to the east side. (5 xp) #Jump to the floorboards to the east. (5 xp) #Go down the ladder. #Search the pots near the eastern door to get a key and use it to open the door. (Now in sector 2) #Go up the ladder in the room to the east. #Jump south to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Go east, south, west and climb up the shelves. (5 xp) (There may be a Vyrewatch here.) #Go west and up the ladder. #Jump south again to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Walk a little to the southwest and down the ladder. #Go east through the rooms and across the washing line. (5 xp) #Climb down the ladder. #Push the wall to the north and walk across the floor. #Climb up the shelf to the north. (5 xp) #Climb down the shelf that is north-east, below the room. (5 xp) #Jump to the floorboards to the north. (5 xp) #Jump to the floorboards to the north—again. It is advisable to do this part quickly as you are very vulnerable to vyrewatch on the open roof you come on to here. (5 xp) #Go northwest and then east (around a gap in the floor) and jump to floorboards. (5 xp) #*If player has been here before then go down the ladder and skip to #32. #Climb up ladder. #Search the wall (to the west) to get the topmost part of a ladder. #Climb down the same ladder, repair the broken ladder going down with the ladder top and go down. #(Now in sector 3.) Open the door and go north and slightly west to a house with a chimney/fireplace in it. (There is a Vyrewatch in this area who may mark you, so beware.) Go up the ladder, collect the knife that's on the table there, and climb back down. Remember this place - you have to come back later! To make remembering the house easier, put your map marker on it. #Go west through the door into the next room, then north out of the house until you see barricades. #Go east past the sickle logo and the house to the south should have a ladder in it - go up this one (if there's a knife spawn here you are in the wrong house). (It is touching the house with 2 respawns inside it). #Jump to the floorboards to the east. (5 xp) #Climb down the stairs. #Go south along the eastern side of the stairs. Search the wall. Use a knife (or a silver sickle) on the wall, and push the wall. #Push the decorated wall from the southern side. #Open the lumpy rug. (If you take too long, you will have to push the wall again as it will automatically close.) #Climb down trapdoor to enter the hideout. Walk west around the corner, past Mekritus A'hara, and into the room with Flaygian Screwte and Vertida Sefalatis. Speak to the latter. At first, he will be angry at you for trespassing, but you will convince him that you are an ally. Tell him you've come to investigate and he will give you a message to take to Veliaf Hurtz back in Burgh de Rott. Consulting Misthalin Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you see fit (teleporting away and using a Kharyrll Teleport or one of the Fairy Rings seems like the best option, teleport home to Burthorpe and ask for a recommendation from Drill Sergeant Hartman, accept the Darkness of Hallowwale quest and he will teleport you directly outside of the hideout), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub again. He will read the message - the Myreque stands strong but is weakened and the vampyres seem to be getting fresh victims. He will tell you to talk to Drezel in Paterdomus for advice, since strange noises have recently been heard around the temple and people have gone missing. He will also tell you to speak to King Roald in Varrock Palace for military help in battling the vampyres. ?!]]A fast way to reach Paterdomus from Burgh de Rott is using the Temple Trekking minigame. Veliaf hints you to it when you ask him for tips. Any other route will do as well to complete the quest. Go to Drezel and talk with him; he will say that he and Ivan Strom have been hearing strange noises, almost animal voices, outside the temple and would like you to investigate, preferably to the west of the stairs. He will also say that people have gone missing while at the Limestone Mines of Silvarea. Finally he exclaims his praise over Ivan and sees in him his successor as Paterdomus's protector. Exit the temple to the west and look for a bush that is searchable just down the steps. A short cutscene will follow where you will find an unconscious man and then be knocked out by a shadowy figure. Two werewolves have managed to get across the River Salve and are "collecting" humans to pay the extra blood tithes Gadderanks had mentioned during In Aid of the Myreque. Return to Drezel and tell him what you have just seen. It is very grave news indeed. He tells you to speak to King Roald and gives you Runes for a Varrock Teleport spell. Go to Varrock Castle and speak with King Roald - he's on the ground floor on the east side. You will briefly explain the cause of the Myreque and how Lowerniel Drakan is terrorising the people of Morytania. Roald is shocked and agrees they need help, but his advisor Aeonisig Raispher intervenes and notes that Misthalin cannot help them if these people aren't Saradominist. Roald will agree, but you manage to convince him that religion does not matter in such horrible situation. You then mention the two werewolves who crossed the River Salve and whom you could not kill, as Roald assumed. He is now convinced and decides to set up an army against Morytania. But once again, Aeonisig disagrees and tells him that warfare against Morytania will disrupt balance and possibly cause another God War. He also says that there is no proof Lord Drakan has actually invaded Misthalin. He also does not find you trustworthy as you were knocked out. Roald angrily responds that they must do something for the people, but Aeonisig tells it is impossible due to the Edicts of Guthix. After a fruitless conversation, Aeonisig decides to "begin with the paperwork". Sadly, Roald agrees, although he will set up a Mercenary protocol so that adventurers may battle the vampyric forces. Meanwhile, they will study the Edicts in order to rid the world of Drakan. Ask him some questions about the precedures, then he will offer you a free teleport back to Paterdomus. Accept and Aeonisig will teleport you. Note: If you are not in the king's throne room when wishing to teleport, the king will say Aeonisig is busy and cannot teleport you. Speak to Drezel again. He will be sad, but he hadn't considered the Edicts before. He can explain some more about them, then ask you to report back to the Myreque. He also notes that more adventurers have been passing recently - the protocol has commenced. Go back to Burgh de Rott and speak to Veliaf Hurtz again. Tell him about the werewolf attack and about the Edicts and the Protocol. He will ask you to quickly forward this to the leader of the Sanguinesti division in the Myreque hideout there. Meeting Safalaan Hallow Go back to Vertida Sefalatis in Meiyerditch - You can choose to get caught by the Vyrewatch by repeatedly running around them, then tell them to take you to the mines. Mine 15 ores and place them into a cart then talk to the guard to leave. Upon leaving you will find yourself in the northern part of the city. Use this Meiyerditch shortcut guide and follow it for the quickest way back to Sefalatis from the mine's exit. Vertida Sefalatis will tell you to talk to Safalaan who is near Castle Drakan - sketching. He will tell you to go there using the wall and that a certain barricade can be opened temporarily using a wall switch. He will lead you back to near where the boat is and then you must travel north past the squeaky boards (do not go down this time) and keep travelling north until you reach a ladder you can go down. Search the rocky surface and the barricade to the north will unlock. Go through the now open barriace door, go north, and then climb a ladder. On the wall, go north, up a ladder and back down another to cross a gap. Keep going north until you see a long ladder against a high wall, climb it then head north until you see Safalaan. He will tell you to sketch the castle in three places - north, then west, then south; there are sickle symbols on ground to tell you where to sketch. He gives you papyrus and charcoal to make the drawings with. You will also tell him about your recent endeavours and he will return to the base to discuss them. Intelligence gathering Travel around the castle to the west, then north, then east. Make a sketch here directly north of the middle tower/castle (there's a sickle symbol on the ground where you need to make the sketch) by using charcoal on the papyrus. Be sure to stand directly in front of the sickle. Go to the west side of the castle and make the second sketch. You will see a short cutscene, of Vanstrom Klause talking to Vanescula Drakan and Ranis Drakan. They will drink some fresh blood and then fly away. Go the south side of the castle and attempt to make another drawing. You will be spotted and Vanstrom Klause (level 169) will attack and, after around 3-5 turns, knock you out (but not kill you)! You won't be able to hit him back, as he will erect a blue-white shield every time you attack. While Vanstrom beats you up badly, he will not kill you. Wearing a Ring of Life at this stage will teleport you away as you near death, requiring you to come all the way back and repeat the step. Using Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee will stop all damage. When he knocks you out, a lady called Sarius Guile will save you. Fighting Vanstrom Klause.png|Fighting Vanstrom! KO.png|A player knocked out by Vanstrom. Intervention2-cropped.png|Sarius saves you.. The secret laboratory When you recover, Sarius Guile will speak to you and give you a long-winded hint about where to find a message, then disappear. Remember to make the third and final sketch of the castle before leaving this area! Go to the fireplace in sector three where the knife spawn is (note: this house is a few houses west of the point 1 on the map above); use a knife on the fireplace on the ground floor on the north wall of the room to get a Message. Read it and go to Safalaan - he's now with Vertida Sefalatis. The message speaks of vyre experiments in a secret laboratory. When things turned sour for the vampyres, the laboratory was closed down and anyone knowing its location was killed, except for the author of the message. Give Safalaan the three drawings of the castle and show him the message. He will be grateful and asks you to see if you can find the laboratory. The laboratory is located north-east of Trakerel's Fish Shop and the Skull in a Chest Inn. Go back up through the trapdoor, push the wall, go up the stairs, jump to the western house's floorboards, go down the ladder and exit the house through the north door. Walk through the house to the north. This is the north part of sector three. Now head to the north-east part of sector three. Near the eastern wall, find the house where there is a yellow and red tapestry on the northern wall. Use your knife on the tapestry. "Walk-through" it and search the Vyrewatch statue. It appears that a key is needed to unlock the door. Return to the house where you found the message and slash and search the portrait on the southern wall to get a large ornate key. Go back to the house with the tapestry and use it on the statue. Do not use the key on the east door, or else you will suffer an electric shock and take 100 life points! Key and portrait.png|Fireplace and portrait. Hallowvale statue.png|The statue with the key. Meiyerditch laboratory.png|The abandoned lab. Open the door to the east and go down the stairs. Search the broken rune case for some Telekinetic grab runes, and then use telekinetic grab on the Haemalchemy book on the table near the broken tube. Take the book back to Safalaan. He will give you a Shortcut key and tell you to return to Veliaf Hurtz with a sealed message, as a last task. Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you choose (It is recommended to use the home teleport to Burthorpe and get a recommendation from Drill Sergent Hartman, who is just east of the Lodestone. He will teleport you right to the building Veliaf is in). Speak to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub to finish the quest. Reward *2 Quest points. *7000 experience. *6000 experience. *2000 experience. *A Tome of experience, giving 2000 experience to any skill you choose 3 times. (Must be over level 30) *Access to Meiyerditch. *A Shortcut key. *Access to the Burgh de Rott Ramble activity, which is Temple Trekking in reverse route. The Shortcut key can be put on the Steel key ring if the One Small Favour quest has been completed. Music unlocked * Lament of Meiyerditch (can be unlocked in Meiyerditch) * The Last Shanty (when you take the boat from Burgh de Rott to Meiyerditch) * Night of the Vampyre (around Castle Drakan) * Darkmeyer (when meeting Safalaan at the vantage points for the first time around the walls of Castle Drakan) Required for completing Completion of Darkness of Hallowvale is required for the following: *Legacy of Seergaze *''Morytania tasks'': Medium and Hard Trivia *Two unlisted music tracks play during this quest - one during the werewolf cutscene and the other during the cutscene at Castle Drakan. * Examining the broken boat at the start of the quest gives a description of "It's not a schooner, it's a sailboat." This is a line from the 1995 Kevin Smith comedy film Mallrats. * When talking to Juna, your character will say, "...I gave Safalaan the book on haemalchemy, and he recommended me a position in the Myreque." To this, Juna replies, "I am sure you will have many more adventures on behalf of the Myreque. Then, perhaps, you will have even more stories to tell me." This is hinting at the quest Legacy of Seergaze. This also confirms the quest, Branches of Darkmeyer, and a possible quest after that one. * After you have depleted all the ore from one spot in the mines, you can prospect it like before the mining update. * This quest appears as The Darkness of Hallowvale in the Adventurer's Log. References fi:Darkness of Hallowvale nl:Darkness of Hallowvale Category:Quests Category:Darkness of Hallowvale Category:Wikia Game Guides quests